


Killer to the bone

by Krisi134



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara (Undertale) Has Their Own Body, Creepypasta, Female Chara (Undertale), Murderer Chara (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisi134/pseuds/Krisi134
Summary: The story is about papyrus and his partner chara which he has a crush on and their daily life as killers.
Relationships: Chara/Papyrus (Undertale)
Kudos: 3





	Killer to the bone

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's bad it's my first fic about my papyrus which i adore ;w;
> 
> Papyrus is a skeleton monster which used to live underground with his brother and other monsters, but when frisk the human freed the monsters from the underground the story of papyrus and his companion chara begins.
> 
> It all started when papyrus got an anonymous mail on his computer after a year of living in the surface. Papyrus being the curious monster he is clicked it and the link got him to a weird site about strange encounters with so called monsters or killers. Papyrus got more courious about those strange things happening that he had ended up moving out without telling his dear brother sans or any of his friends about his decision to move away and investigate the situations on his own.
> 
> As time passes papyrus was closer to finding out the truth as he encountered a strange tall man with no face several times and was on edge from insanity. his insanity took over and papyrus ended up killing his roommate he lived with and ran away into the woods only to be greeted by the no face man they call slenderman once again. this time the man doesn't want to hurt you. he wants you to join him and you do. You joined him. 
> 
> Papyrus after all that lived in a mansion with all these strange people which he knew who they were. killers, but now so was he.
> 
> Everything went well papyrus got used to the new company. He wore a white hoodie his usual red scarf and a black smiling mask. you got the title. 'smiley'. 
> 
> Papyrus kills in his own special way. First he murdered his victim child or adult then he cuts a smile oh their face as he writes smile on the wall and takes a selfie with them with his polaroid camera and leaves the picture on the crime scene.
> 
> after a couple months of living with the killers a friend shows up. her name was chara. He knew her she's a killer aswell. and a friend of frisk.
> 
> papyrus ended up getting chara on his side making her his partner in crime.
> 
> The story is about papyrus and his partner chara which he has a crush on and their daily life as killers.
> 
> That's all u need to know uwu

It has been a solid year from papyrus disappeareence from the house. He'd been living in the mansion for 4 months with all the others. Chara had appears in his second month. With chara around everything was more fun than it already was. Now papyrus had a companion to go out with. The news loved them of course! They even gave them a fantastic title which was 'the smiling duo'.  
Papyrus loved that title he even used it himself as his nickname is smiley! What a coincidence.  
Chara doesn't have her own nickname still but that is work in progress!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Papyrus had been peacefully sleeping in his room as he jumped up from bed as chara kicked the door open and barges inside the room. Casually. 

Chara seemed really pissed for some reason. All papyrus could do at the moment was pray that chara had no intentions in murdering him right here right now for an unknown reason.

"PAPYRUS!" Chara yelled as she dragged the skeleton male out of the bed. "I WAS KNOCKING ON THE DOOR FOR THE PAST 10 MINUTES! Now- as i see you are now awake please get your fucking ass downstairs before I crack your skull open, understood?" Chara said with a creepy smile on her face.

Papyrus just looked at her. "Y-yes!- I mean- yeah whatever not like i was scared of you or anything." Said papyrus as he walked past chara and headed downstairs. He was proud of himself. He was still alive after all!

Chara then just followed papyrus downstairs as they both head over to slenderman office as that was the reason chara had gone to wake up papyrus in the first place. There was a mission. A really important one it seems.

Papyrus declined the mission right away as it turned out to be in the city his and chara's friends are at but declining wasn't an option.

Papyrus sighed as he went to pack his things for the mission.

Chara seemed really upset as papyrus but she did the same as papyrus and packed her stuff as they both went out and after time that seemed like forever they were back at their home town. Just praying that their friends wouldn't see them.


End file.
